An electric toothbrush serves as a personal care appliance in the field of oral health, and the brush head vibrates at a high frequency via quick rotation or vibration of an electric movement, decomposes toothpaste into superfine foams and then cleans teeth deeply. Compared with a common toothbrush, the electric toothbrush has the advantages of clearing dental plaque more thoroughly as well as reducing oral diseases including gingivitis, periodontal disease, gingival bleeding and the like more scientifically and effectively, and thus is gradually favored by consumers.
With respect to its structure, the electric toothbrush is mostly provided with a user interface on the surface, and the user interface is mainly used for displaying information indication associated with the operating mode of the toothbrush. For example, the operating mode can be current clean degree, and the associated information indication can be brush head speed (or speed change rule), cleaning time and the like under the clean degree.
In most of the current user interfaces, a coating is arranged on the handle, and then a mark for characterizing corresponding meanings is machined on the coating by way of laser or the like, so that the mark cannot be flexibly changed, and the mark is prone to damage, e.g., wear and the like, to different degrees after a certain time of use.